Muppet musicians
Characters from The Muppet Show and related productions who can play musical instruments. For the actual musicians who performed behind the scenes, see Musicians for Muppets. Animal * Percussion — main instrument Beaker * Bass guitar — The Muppet Show episode 514 * Double bass — Muppets Tonight episode 201 ("Muppet Hoo-Haw") * Drums — The Muppet Show episode 514 * Guitar — "Dust in the Wind" * Piano — The Muppet Show episode 514, Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular * Saxophone — The Muppet Show episode 514 * Trumpet — The Muppet Show episode 514 Beard * Guitar — main instrument; The Jim Henson Hour * Violin — The Jim Henson Hour episode 109 ("(Waltz Me) Once Again Around That Dance Floor") Beautiful Day Monster * Trumpet — The Muppet Show episode 320 (Gonzo's trumpet opening) * Tuba — The Muppet Show episode 219 (Gonzo's opening) Beauregard * Harmonica — The Muppet Show episode 322 ("Skyball Paint"), episode 415 ("Dancing on the Ceiling"), episode 418 ("Sam's Song"), episode 423 ("Wave"), episode 503 ("The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down"), and episode 512 ("Oh! Susanna") Bobby Benson :as unnamed Whatnot * Trumpet — The Muppet Show episode 215, episode 218 * Banjo — The Muppet Show episode 302 Bubba * Jug — main instrument * Guitar Bunsen Honeydew * Washboard — Muppets Tonight episode 201 ("Muppet Hoo-Haw") Chickens * Trumpet — one chicken, The Muppet Show episode 308 * see also Musical chickens Clifford * Bass guitar — The Jim Henson Hour (Solid Foam band numbers, multiple episodes) * Double bass — Muppets Tonight episode 103 ("Now You Has Jazz") * Guitar — The Jim Henson Hour episode 109 ("(Waltz Me) Once Again Around That Dance Floor") * Percussion — The Muppets at Walt Disney World * Saxophone - Vibe Crazy Harry * Explodaphone — The Muppet Show episode 306 * Triangle — The Muppet Show season 1 opening, seasons 1-2 closing Digit * Keyboards — Inner Tube, The Jim Henson Hour * Maracas — The Jim Henson Hour episode 103 ("Sweet Vacation") Doglion * Piano — The Muppet Show episode 318 ("Hey There, Good Times") Droop * Trumpet — The Muppet Show episode 312 ("Short People") Dr. Teeth * Keyboards/organ/piano * Tambourine — The Muppet Show episode 510 ("Rockin' Robin") Eugene * Tuba — It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie Flash * Saxophone — main instrument, The Jim Henson Hour * Violin — episode 109 ("(Waltz Me) Once Again Around That Dance Floor") Floyd Pepper * Accordion — The Muppets Take Manhattan * Banjo — The Muppet Show episode 222 ("Cotton Fields") * Bass guitar — main instrument * Bongos — The Muppet Show episode 121 ("Komm zu mir," German version only) * Double bass — The Muppet Show, The Muppet Christmas Carol * Fiddle — Muppets Tonight episode 102 ("If I Were a Rich Man") * Vibraphone — The Muppet Show episode 201 ("Lullaby of Birdland") Fozzie Bear * Piano — The Muppet Show episode 218 ("English Country Garden") * Ukulele — The Muppet Show episode 209 ("The Pig Got Up and Slowly Walked Away") Frank * Double bass — main instrument Gonzo * Bagpipes — The Muppet Show episode 217 * Guitar — It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie ("Everyone Matters") * Saxophone — The Jim Henson Hour episode 105 ("La Bamba") * Trumpet — Gonzo's Muppet Show openings * Ukulele — The Muppet Show episode 405 ("Act Naturally") * Violin — The Muppet Show episode 210 (cold open) Gorgon Heap * Drums — The Muppet Show episode 318 Gramps * Violin — main instrument Janice * Banjo — The Muppet Show episode 504 ("After You've Gone"), 513 ("Ti-Pi-Tin") * Harp — It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie * Lead Guitar — main instrument * Steel Marimbaphone — The Muppets Take Manhattan * Tambourine — The Muppet Show episode 305 ("My Soul Is a Witness") * Trombone — The Muppet Christmas Carol * Trumpet — The Muppet Show episode 222 ("Cotton Fields") Jerry * Guitar — main instrument Jim * Banjo — main instrument Kermit the Frog * Banjo — The Muppet Movie * Guitar — She Drives Me Crazy, The Muppet Show deleted scene from season 1 * Lute — Tales of the Tinkerdee * Piano — The Ed Sullivan Show, Dancing with the Stars * Trumpet — The Muppet Show openings (episode 306; episode 310, reused in 512 and 520) * Ukulele — The Muppet Show episode 215 ("Ukulele Lady") Link Hogthrob * Trumpet — The Jim Henson Hour episode 105 ("La Bamba") Lips * Trumpet — main instrument * Harmonica — The Muppets "Generally Inhospitable" Lubbock Lou * Mouth Harp — main instrument Mahna Mahna * Bell — The Muppet Show episode 102 * Banjo — The Muppet Show episode 312 ("Short People") * Drums — The Ed Sullivan Show Mildred * Piano — The Muppets Valentine Show Miss Piggy * Cowbell — The Muppet Show episode 123 ("One Note Samba") * Kazoo — The Muppet Show ditto * Trumpet — The Muppet Show ditto Mr. Poodlepants * Piano — Muppets Tonight episode 103 ("Now You Has Jazz") Mutation * Banjo — episode 318 ("Hey There, Good Times") Nigel * Clarinet — The Muppet Show episode 417 ("Six String Orchestra") * Maracas — The Muppet Show episode 123 Rizzo the Rat * Cymbals — The Muppet Show episode 511 ("Fifty Ways to Leave Your Lover") * Guitar — Muppets Tonight episode 209 * Harmonica — Muppetisms Robin the Frog * Banjo — Children's Songs and Stories (cover photo) Rowlf the Dog * Accordion — Muppets Most Wanted * Banjo — The Muppet Show episode 523 ("The Cat Came Back") * Bongos — The Muppet Show episode 117 ("Veterinarian's Hospital") * Harmonica — The Muppet Movie ("I'm Going to Go Back There Someday") * Piano — main instrument; see also Rowlf at the Piano * Pipe organ — The Muppet Show episode 310 ("The Wedding Sketch") * Synthesizer — From the Balcony * Trombone — The Jimmy Dean Show episode 117 * Ukulele — The Jimmy Dean Show episode 117 * Violin — The Jimmy Dean Show episode 311 Scooter * Flute — The Muppet Show episode 511 ("Scarborough Fair") * Guitar — The Muppet Show episode 417 * Lute — The Muppet Show episode 323 * Piano — The Muppet Show episode 214 ("Bennie and the Jets") * Tambourine — The Muppet Movie Shakey Sanchez * Drums — The Muppet Show episode 312 ("Short People") Slim Wilson * Guitar — main instrument The Swedish Chef * Concertina — The Muppet Show episode 317 ("America"), episode 416 Sweetums * Trombone — The Muppet Show episode 318 ("Hey There, Good Times") Tatooey Rat * Percussion — The Muppets Take Manhattan Trumpet Girl * Trumpet — The Muppet Show seasons 1-4 * Trombone — The Muppet Show seasons 4-5 Zeke * Banjo — main instrument; The Muppet Show, The Great Muppet Caper * Marimba — The Muppet Show episode 523 * Slide Guitar — The Muppet Show episode 308 ("You're Lookin' at Country") Zoot * Clarinet — The Muppet Show, ''The Muppet Christmas Carol * Flute — The Muppet Show episode 313 ("Blue") * Tambourine — The Muppet Show episode 511 ("Loves Me Like a Rock") * Tuba — The Muppets Take Manhattan * Violin — The Muppet Christmas Carol See also * Sesame Street musicians * Fraggle Rock Musicians * Muppet Bands __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Character Lists